Throwing Off The Shackles
by Phantom Quill
Summary: Remus lay silently watching the tide roll in. He was patient. He was calm. He was ready to escape... CHAPTER TWO UP
1. One

You cannot discover new oceans,   
  
unless you have the courage   
  
to lose sight of the shore ...   
  
- Author unknown -  
  


* * *

**Throwing Off The Shackles  
  
  
**Chapter One :-: Concentration  
  
  
Remus lay silently watching the tide roll in. He was patient. He was calm. He was ready to escape.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The last eight months of his life had been a living hell. He had been captured by the Ministry and secretly transported to a "health camp" for "challenged" citizens. In other words a prison for half bloods and general wizarding freaks. The moment he had entered it he's been shackled in silver cuffs.   
He bled so much it hurt.   
It hurt so much he fainted.  
He fainted so much he almost died.  
And every time he thought about his family he wanted to die. Remus often thought about Cara, his loving wife of eight years, and their two children, Jacob and Courtney. Cara was pregnant when he was taken without warning. Remus had missed his third child's birth. He often thought he'd never even see him or her at all.  
He'd never see Jake and Courtney go to Hogwarts.  
He'd never see them get married and have their own children.  
He'd never see Albus.  
He'd never see Minerva.  
He'd never see Harry grow up...  
Remus was even disappointed at not seeing Snape one last time.  
But most of all, Remus knew he'd never see Cara again. And that hurt him. Much more than the silver, the bleeding or the frequent beatings he received in his cell. He missed her so much he spiralled into dismay at the very memory of her beautiful face...  
He had tried to kill himself more than once. But _they_ had stopped him. _They_ wanted him alive...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Remus remembered Albus's bold words:  
_"It does not do to dwell on dreams..."_  
They drove him to go on. They filled him with an everlasting the hope. The thought of hearing Albus welcome him back. The thought of feeling Cara's lips touch his in a welcoming kiss. The thought of seeing Jake and Courtney's smiling faces. And the new baby. How he hoped it was okay...  
Remus looked out over the horizon. He sw the silver gates ahead. As soon as the sun went down... He'd run and scale them, blood or no blood, pain or no pain...  
After all, it was worth it...  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Jacob, my boy! You're a genius!"  
Remus and Cara sat together on the sofa as Albus listened intently to Jacob's babblings:  
"...and, according to Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, the Demiguise can make itself invisible when threatened!"   
Jake was nattering on and Albus seemed to be enjoying every moment. He made frequent visits to the Lupin's home, even though he was still very busy with the cover-up operations from the great battle the Order had faced just a short year ago.   
Remus had fought, and won. He had come home safe to his wife and children. He put a hand on Cara's growing stomach. She was four months pregnant and glowing magnificently at all times. She kissed his chin, failing to reach his mouth from the position she was sat in. Courtney was sleeping like an angel on a beanbag in the corner. She was curled up like a puppy, all cute and innocent.  
"And did you know only trained capturers can see them?" Albus asked gleefully.  
"Yeah! Dad can! Can't you Dad?!" Jacob jumped up and down with excitement.  
"'Course I can, son!" Remus replied whilst nuzzling into Cara's neck.  
"I bet you can too, Uncle Albus! Dad says you can do just about anything!" Remus turned red and busied himself in stroking Cara's long, brown hair.  
"I'm pleased to see your father thinks so highly of me! And yes, I too can see the Demiguise when it is still invisible!" Albus leant back on the beanbag he was on and Jacob jumped to his side, showing him the pictures he had drawn of the Demiguise.  
  
Hours later, Remus, Albus and Cara sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, chatting away and sipping coffee.  
"I trust you're raising Courtney to be a Defence genius too then?" Albus enquired, his long beard almost touching the floor from the high stool he sat on.  
"Of course. No special treatment for the first-born in this house!" Remus replied.  
"By the way, Albus. You will be stopping by for Christmas this year, won't you?" Cara asked as she poured more coffee into Remus's cup, just as he was about to ask for it.  
"As I have done for the last eight years? Hmmm... I'll have to see..." He smiled, a glint in his eye.  
"What do you want this year?" Remus asked Albus slyly.  
"Well, you could make it a surprise..." Albus hinted. "Either that, or a nice pair of socks..."  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
It was memories like that that Remus wanted more of. He didn't want the bad things to fill his mind:  
The bite at age six.  
Almost dying on his first transformation.  
Having to keep his curse secret from the Marauders.  
James and Lily's death.  
Peter's murder by Sirius.  
The last battle of the Order.  
And now this...  
  
Remus wanted to get home. He felt his blood boiling to its maximum. The security lights went off. The lights in the bedroom of the owner went out.  
Remus looked to the silver fences, and ran for his life across the fields...  


* * *

_Please tell me if you like and I'll continue!_  



	2. Two

You cannot discover new oceans,   
  
unless you have the courage   
  
to lose sight of the shore ...   
  
- Author unknown -  
  


* * *

  
**Throwing Off The Shackles**  
  
  
Chapter Two :-: Escape  
  
Remus felt like the blood was pouring from every vein and artery in his body. He scaled the gates as the attendants shot sparks from their wands, trying to stun him down. He didn't care. He climed on, dodging the stunning blasts. He got right to the top of the gates, his hands and wrists pouring with blood from the sting of the silver wiring.   
Then several things happened at once:  
  
He took in a deep breath.  
The stunning charm hit him in the back.  
He lost his balance on the gates.  
  
Remus spiralled down and landed in a huge pile of compost on the other side. In the crosswind he was covered completely. The searchers passed him by. But he did not notice. Remus was unconcious, enjoying a dreary dream...  
  
~*~ Dream ~*~  
  
He could see the sweeping lawns and grounds of Hogwarts. He was on his way to Hagrid's for a good-luck drink. He was no longer a student, but a professor. He had always favoured Hagrid in his schooldays and now he was to teach, in Harry Potter's thrid year no less!  
  
Everything was perfect. Jake and Courtney were fifteen and thriteen, attending Beauxbatons. Jake was head of his year and Courtney received highest honors in Apothecary and Creature Care. Matthew was nine, and attending an all-wizard primary school in Hogsmeade. Remus was to visit him no the weekends. Cara was, as usual, working as the greatest healer St Mungo's had ever seen. Poor thing was exhausted, making use of her time turner to run three full shifts a day. But she never showed her anguish and a nice relaxing massage, courtesy of Remus, was exactly what she needed to revitalise nightly. He was still going to visit her every few days and right after his transformation.  
  
The drink at Hagrid's was pleasant. And after cautiously avoiding Hagrid's rock cakes, Remus walked around the lakeside and smelt the fresh-cut lawns. Filch and Hagrid must have been working overtime...  
  
~*~ End Dream ~*~  
  
Remus awoke the next morning to find himself filthy, bloodsoaked, weak and covered in compost. He looked up to see the high concrete walls with silver wiring. But the signs were on the outside, welcoming in the "new arrivals" as though this wretched place were a holiday camp for werewolves. He was outside.  
  
_Now how to get home__..._  
  


* * *

_I know it's been ages but I've finally gotten round to doing a second chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW and I'll do more :) !!!_  
  



End file.
